motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Alice in Wonderland (1951 film)
Alice in Wonderland is a 1951 American animated fantasy comedy film based on Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The film was produced by Walt Disney Productions and distributed by RKO Radio Pictures. The film was released on July 26, 1951. A live-action remake followed in 2010, with a sequel, Alice Through the Looking Glass, following in turn in 2016. Plot Near a river, Alice grows bored listening to her older sister read a history book and is scolded for it. Afterwards, Alice falls asleep and dreams of an encounter with the White Rabbit, who she follows into a rabbit hole. Alice continues to pursue the rabbit through a chamber, but he escapes through a door too small for Alice to fit through. A talking doorknob directs Alice to several size-altering potions, which allows her to fit through the door. Once on the shore, Alice encounters multiple creatures, including Tweededee and Tweedledum, who recite the "Walrus and the Carpenter" to her. Alice sneaks into the White Rabbit's house, but grows in size and becomes trapped. A Dodo bird attempts to free Alice, ultimately setting the house aflame, but Alice manages to shrink herself by eating a carrot. Alice chases the White Rabbit and encounters several talking flowers in a garden, who drive Alice away after mistaking her for a weed. Alice also meets a caterpillar who gives her advice about a mushroom, which alters Alice's size when she consumes it. Alice stores pieces of the mushroom into her pockets before encountering the Cheshire Cat, who gives Alice cryptic directions leading her to the home of the March Hare, who is celebrating his "unbirthday" with the Mad Hatter and the Doormouse. Alice, becoming fed up with her mistreatment, decides to abandon her pursuit of the White Rabbit, but becomes lost in the forest. The Cheshire Cat reappears and directs Alice to the kingdom of the Queen of Hearts and her consort, the King. Arriving at the Queen's garden, Alice bears witness to the White Rabbit heralding the arrival of the monarch. Shortly upon arriving, the Queen proves tyrannical, ordering the execution of her servants for painting her roses red. Upon noticing Alice, the Queen invites her to a game of croquet. During the game, the Cheshire Cat humiliates the Queen, who blames Alice and orders her executed. However, the King suggests a trial for Alice to decide her fate. During the trial, Alice's acquaintances prove of no use to her, but the Queen eventually decides to abandon the trial in favor of celebrating her unbirthday. However, the Cheshire Cat reappears and causes a ruckus, during which Alice consumes the remaining mushrooms, causing her to grow in size. Alice takes the opportunity to criticize the Queen for her behavior, but shrinks down to normal size afterwards. In retribution for Alice's insults against her, the Queen orders her executed. Alice flees through Wonderland, pursued by all the inhabitants, eventually reaching the Doorknob. Alice pleads to be released, and the Doorknob reveals to Alice that she is dreaming. As the inhabitants of Wonderland close in on her, Alice begs for herself to awaken. Alice then awakens and the inhabitants of Wonderland cease to exist. Once awake, Alice and her sister head home, with Alice musing over her adventures. Cast *Kathryn Beaumont as Alice. *Ed Wynn as The Mad Hatter. *Richard Haydn as Caterpillar. *Sterling Holloway as Cheshire Cat. *Jerry Colonna as March Hare. *Verna Felton as the Queen of Hearts. *J. Pat O'Malley as Walrus/Carpenter/Dee/Dum. *Bill Thompson as the White Rabbit/Dodo. *Heather Angel as Alice's Sister. *Joseph Kearns as Doorknob. *Larry Grey as Bill. *Queenie Leonard as Bird in the Tree. *Dink Trout as the King of Hearts. *Doris Lloyd as The Rose. *James MacDonald as the Dormouse. Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Films Category:Fantasy films Category:Disney films Category:Musical films Category:Children and family films Category:Traditional animated films Category:Adventure films Category:G-rated films Category:Films based on Books Category:Films Based on Fairy Tales Category:1951 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:1950s films